Slave
by SweetieAlien
Summary: Píše se rok 2271. Pět let od toho, co si Severní Korea podmanila celý svět. Před pěti lety rozpoutala jadernou válku, kterou vyhráli a celý svět spadl pod jejich nadvládu. Po válce byly zavedeny nové školy. Studenti byli rozděleni na slabší a silnější jedince. Po dokončení školy byl ke každému slabšímu jedinci přidělen silnější a tímto se zkřížili cesty dvou starých přátel.


,Minseoku," hlas mé mámy se ozval z kuchyně. Vylezl jsem z postele a vydal se za ní, abych zjistil co potřebuje. Seběhl jsem schody do přízemí a zamířil si to do kuchyně.

,Co potře-..." zarazil jsem se uprostřed slova. Zůstal jsem stát na prahu, když jsem si všiml obálky v její ruce.

,Přišel ti dopis ze školy. Píše se tam," odmlčela se a sklopila pohled na obálku. ,Komu budeš patřit," nasucho jsem polkl a po vratkých nohách se vydal za mámou. Posadil jsem se na židli vedle ní a pohledem hypnotizoval bělostnou obálku a mým jménem. Podala mi ji a já ji uchopil roztřesenými prsty.

Pomalu jsem ji začal otevírat. Vytáhl jsem z ní papír a očima přelétával řádky, hledajíc ono důležité jméno, které bylo napsáno až na konci. Bylo tam napsané mě velmi známé jméno i s adresou.

,Tak co zlatíčko. Kdo to je?" zeptala se mě máma nedočkavě, když jsem několik vteřin zíral na papír.

,P-pamatuješ na.. na Jongdaeho?" polkl jsem a podíval se na ni očima, které se začínaly zalívat slzami.

,Samozřejmě. Na Jongdaeho se nedá zapomenout," usmála se při vzpomínce na mého starého kamaráda. ,Proč se ptáš?" občas jí některé věci docházely trochu později.

,To... Přiřadili mě k němu... Mami... Jongdae je... Je můj silnější partner," chtělo se mi brečet. Ano, znali jsme se, ale... Určitě už to nebude ten starý a milující Jongdae, který na mě nedal dopustit. Nevím, jak ho ve škole změnili. Nemohli jsme se s nimi stýkat. Ani ve škole, ani po škole. Jako studenti jsme byli přísně střeženi.

,Vždyť je to Jongdae. Znáte se," usmála se a dlaň položila na mou ruku, ve snaze mě aspoň trochu uklidnit. ,Nikdy by ti neublížil," darovala mi povzbudivý úsměv.

,Určitě se změnil. Změnili mě, změnili i jej," sklopil jsem pohled k zemi a snažil se zahnat slzy. ,Mám být u něj už dneska," podíval jsem se na adresu a vybavila se mi velká spousta vzpomínek.

,Měl by ses jít sbalit," odpověděl jsem pouhým kývnutím a pokusil jsem se o úsměv. ,Chceš pomoct?"

,Ne. To... To zvládnu," sklopil jsem pohled a bez dalších zbytečných slov se vydal do pokoje, abych si mohl sbalit věci. Vytáhl jsem si velký kufr, do kterého jsem naházel všechno oblečení. Zabalil jsem si i kartáček na zuby, nabíječku na mobil a tři páry bot. Celkem jsem se i divil, že se mi tam všechno vlezlo.

Oblékl jsem si na sebe mikinu a vzal do ruky kufr. Opustil jsem můj pokoj a šel dolů za mámou, abych se s ní mohl rozloučit. Nejdříve jsem šel do předsíně, kde jsem si nechal kufr a potom šel za mámou zpět do kuchyně. Seděla na židli u stolu s propletenými prsty a pohledem hypnotizovala desku stolu.

,Mami?" špitl jsem a rukávy mikiny si přetáhl přes dlaně. ,Už půjdu," pousmál jsem se a přešel k ní, abych se mohl rozloučit a pořádně jí obejmout. Vyskočila ze židle a přiskočila ke mě.

,Odvezu tě tam zlatíčko,"

,Ale... Vždy já tam zvládnu dojít sám," nechápavě jsem ji pozoroval, ale i tak jsem měl na tváři přihlouplý úsměv.

,Já vím že ano, ale chci s tebou být dokud budu moct," pohladila mě po tváři, popadla za ruku a táhla do předsíně. Popadl jsem svůj kufr a spolu s ní se vydal k autu. Odemkla ho a já svůj kufr hodil na zadní sedadla. Sedl jsem si na sedadlo spolujezdce, upásal se a hlavou se opřel o okno.

,Bojím se," zamumlal jsem a zavřel oči. Chtěl jsem usnout a nejlépe se už nikdy neprobudit. Ano, je pravda, že Jongdae je můj starý kamarád, ale neviděli jsme se několik let a je mi na 100% jasné, že jej ve škole změnili stejně jako mě. Pamatuju si na to, jak jsem na základní škole rád rval s ostatními a tím jsem dával najevo, že si se mnou nemá jen tak někdo zahrávat. No... Přišel jsem na střední, kde mě tohle všechno odnaučili a já teď na takové věci nemám ani pomyšlení.

,Neboj. Je to jen Jongdae. Ten by ti neublížil," povzdychl jsem si. Je celkem marné ji vysvětlovat, že na střední každého změní k nepoznání. Nebo je tady druhá možnost a to je ta, že se nedokáže smířit s tím, že by byl j její syn bit svým starým kamarádem. A myslím, že číslo dva je správně.

,I tak se bojím. Nikdy nevíš kdy mu přeskočí a čeho bude schopný," svíral se mi žaludek, když jsem si uvědomil, že se každou chvílí blížíme k mému novému domovu. Sotva jsme vyjeli do oné ulice, začaly se mi třást ruce a já měl pocit, jako bych měl každou chvílí omdlít.

,Jsme tady Minnie," jednou rukou mi přejížděla po paži ve snaze mě uklidnit. ,Kdykoli budeš moct, zavolej mi," políbila mě na spánek a povzbudivě se usmála. ,Zvládneš to sám, že ano?" jen jsem kývl hlavou a chystal se vystoupit. ,Někdy vás i s tátou přijdeme navštívit,"

,Dobře. Jen mi to ohlašte dopředu," vystoupil jsem z auta a vytáhl si kufr. Zavřel jsem dveře a mámě ještě jednou zamával, než mě tady nechala stát samotného před domem mého starého přítele a nynějšího partnera.


End file.
